Naughty Little Fairy Boys
by I Am Raskolnikov
Summary: Link, ladies' man and all-around bad boy, was in for a surprise that night. WARNING, YAOI LIME.


All right, here we go. Zelda yaoi for all!

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>"Goodness, you're lively! But that's okay. I rather like having you tied up like this..."<p>

The bed's sheets were a dark shade of red, in sharp contrast to the young man's green tunic, drenched with perspiration and shredded by the attacks of some foul creature. His pectoral muscles were heaving back and forth at an unusual pace, his breeches lowered down to his knees, exposing a pair of tight shorts. The lad's blue eyes darted back and forth at the slightest noise, struggling to see in the dimly lit room; a single candle sat on the opposite side, flickering - at any moment, he thought it could die out, leaving him in absolute darkness, unable to see, let alone defend himself from the other man in the room. In fact, he could hardly defend as it was; after all, one's options are limited when handcuffed to the bed.

A week or so prior, Link, the beloved Hero of Hyrule, had been completely unaware of his captor's hidden desires. The clouds above the spring obscured the moon, and he could detect, among the smells of the forest, the aroma of the rain. The sound of the trees in the wind gave off an air of tranquility, and as Link leaned against a tree, watching his beloved mare Epona drink, he began to reflect on his adventures. Indeed, though of a mere seventeen years, the young man had made a name for himself as a hero, seeing creatures and locations that sounded the stuff of legends. In addition, he had gained the favor of the Princess, soon to be crowned queen. The thought of her brought a smile to his lips - having formed an intimate bond with Princess Zelda, he knew that as queen regnant, she would usher in a new era of unparalleled prosperity.

It was a night unlike any other - until at last, the cosmos, apparently tired of his good fortune, sent an ill wind in his direction. A thunderclap frightened the thirsty horse, sending her galloping deep into the heart of the woods. Seizing his lantern, Link made haste, in close pursuit; of nimble foot himself, he was able to at least keep the mare within sight, until a root ensnared his boot, causing him to crash to the ground.

Nursing his wounds, Link thought he could hear a voice, singing and laughing, echoing through the forest. Before he could rise to his feet, he felt a cloth being placed around his eyes, and a hand over his mouth. Another hand placed itself on his thigh. Link tried to scream, but before he could utter a single syllable, he was met with a whisper.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere fun, somewhere magical!"

This Erlkönig, despite Link's strength, managed to hold tight despite the latter's struggling. Link felt the hand on his mouth move up to his eyes. A few words in some foreign tongue were whispered in his ear, and slowly, he felt his consciousness slip away. The sound of the horse's footsteps grew softer and softer, and the howling winds seemed to become a whisper. Link continued to struggle, but clearly, his captor's magic was powerful; almost effortlessly, he was dragged into his kidnapper's lair and strapped to a wooden chair.

"Sit back, make yourself comfortable. I'm going to have some fun with you!" Pecking his captive on the cheek, the man ran off into his bedchamber, looking for things he could use to toy with his new pet. He found it; amidst a variety of costumes for various occasions, he found in his drawers, a variety of other toys: a pictobox, a bucket, and, to his delight, a brand new whip and handcuffs.

Erstwhile, Link struggled against his bonds, falling to his side on the floor. At that, he began to inch around - in frantic search for a door, he heard his captor approach.

"Ohoho, I see what you're going to do here. I don't think so. Get your ass up."

Link felt the bonds fall off, and a new set clamp themselves around his wrists.

"Ooh, that looks nice on you, you nasty boy. Do you like to get whipped?" Link felt a pinch on his buttocks and his belt sliding away. When he felt his chin being tickled by a single finger, he began to panic. He attempted to run, but the other man stuck out his foot, tripping Link and forcing him onto his hands and knees. Three lashes from the sadist's whip followed, ripping it open.

"Very nice. So tell me," said the kidnapper, rubbing his hand down Link's breeches, "What would you do to escape?"

At this point, Link was panting. "Just... here, you want money? I have money. Will you let me go now?"

The kidnapper thought for a minute. "Just a moment. Let me show you to your... accomodations for the night."

The boy was taken downstairs to the basement, his blindfold removed and his body firmly fastened to the single bed in the room. His weapons were taken away, perhaps as trophies of some sort, and the door was kept constantly locked. A servant would come down each day, with a bowl of soup. It was delicious soup, and it kept Link healthy and strong, but the servant couldn't help feeling a sense of pity looking at him. Once, upon setting down the tray, he even deigned to talk to the prisoner.

"Look, I'm sorry. I want to help, but Master will beat me again."

"Why is he keeping me here?"

"He's taken a liking to you. Look, I can't stay around much longer. I have to go!"

It was that time again. The kidnapper had come down, wearing his favorite dirty green jumpsuit and red briefs, a pictobox in his hands. His bulge protruded from his outfit, and he had a wicked smile on his face. Taking a quill from his crimson undergarments, he licked Link on the cheek. "I'm gonna make you shower rupees on my body, but first, I wanna play a game. Let me write something on your arm."

At that, with a few swift strokes, he wrote his message on Link's arm:

"Tingle's toy."

Tingle admired his work in the candlelight. Holding up the pictobox, he smiled. "All right, you naughty little fairy boy... we would like to play."


End file.
